Power Rangers: Crystal Guradian Pilot Movie
by PRO-DRAGON.XV-15
Summary: This is the next generation of "Crystal Heroes". In 15 years later in 2025. The 12 year old named Ash Keeble. When the evil drakness its over forever, a few year later the evil master has return once again. Now the time The New Heroes of Power Rangers its will be new born and begin to protest the humanity of the Angle, Dragon and earth Realm. That when The Lion Guard are born after
1. Charaters

**Hey Bebe Kids this is ProDragonXV15! Todays its final OC Contest, I want to say to thank you to everyone participated and in an OC Contest. saying it up you guys, If I wrote this chapter, it well be yours OC name Online or Guest**

 **P.S. This is not my Power Rangers and The Lion Guard's characters. I own MY OC and also Online and Guest OC too.**

* * *

 **[My OC By ProDragonXV15** **]**

 **Name: Ash (Satoshi) Keeble**

 **Nickname: Satoshi, Keeble and Kiddo**

 **Birth: Sept, 13, 2013**

 **Birthstones: (Yellow Sapphire)**

 **Ranger Colors (Male): Yellow**

 **Power: (Thunder)**

 **Gender: (Male)**

 **Age: (12)**

 **Language: English.**

 **Species: Human**

 **Like: Pokémon, Art, Dragons, (Fantasy, Adventures, Drama and Friendship stories), Making New Players (Friends), Video Games, TV show, Basketball, Baseball, Hanging with his Friends, The Black Family of History, Music and Singing too.**

 **Dislike: Taking mean at him, Don't take about his Dad, English Test, Bullying around someone else, Kill or Sacrifice for theyself.**

 **Clothes: Yellow T-shirt whit a thunder logo, White Raglan zip-front hoodie its open in front of t-shirt, Dark wash skinny stretch jean (Husky), pair of black BMW Grille boy's shoes, Glasses,** **two gem a blue and yellow gem round his neck and also a red scarf too.**

 **Eye color: Brown**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Skin color: Moderate Brown Tone**

 **Personality: Ash Keeble is a son of Sapphire King. Ash is a Princes, but he doesn't want to be a Princes, he really want regular kid with his own life also his friend when he haggis out with them. He's funny comedy person, when Ash got nervous/curt/red-faced/surprised/averting eyes of girl, he felt in love unlike his dad. However Ash get really angry also if someone talking' bout dad or something else beware of Ash. He's could punch a big rock with his fist kind like almost his father and Sakura from 'Naruto Series'. He call himself a "King of the Iron Fist" don't mess with Ash.  
**

 **Backstory: In 15 years ago in 2010. His father King of the Sapphire and his friends and also Cynder and Spyro defected the Dark Master known as Malefor once again the 'Earth' its save. 3 years later, Ash its finally born 2013. 3 years later. His parents have to go somewhere else important place, King, Queen of Ruby and including his friends must go but.. his son Ash who its 2 years who wanted to ask his dad where he go, the King give his son a Sapphire crystal gem and Yellow gem neckless as a gift,the King said: 'This Crystal will guide you to protect what's matter, The Guardian** **Angel well always protect you and the Earth even your heart and the light to connect into you and the guardian'. 15 year now 2025, Ash was waiting his father and mother for the past 10 year ago when he 2, the only who raising him and his littler sister its Anut and his Grandmother. Ash don't remember what his father's final word while he, queen and his friends gone, he have to find out the truth...  
**

 **Family: (Maria Keeble Age 22 (Aunt), Naminé Keeble Age 10 (Young Sister). Jane Keeble Age 46 (Grandmother)**

 **Friends/Rival Zenna (Childhood Best Friend), Sam (Childhood His Rival)**

 **Weakness/Fear: He's hate sacrifice to lets other people, animal or dragon can do that! OR Ash decide to 'kill' or 'sacrifice' other.**

 **Dream: To come of artist and Journey around of the world.**

 **Other: None**

 **Hometown: Lynn, MA**

 **Region: Northern America**

 **Religion: Black America**

 **Race: Black Africa-American**

 **Weapons: (Half Sword and Half Gun Blaster)**

 **Zord: [G-Dragon zord]**

 **Summoning your Dragon Zord Name: Summon a Lightning Symbol with Ash's hand could using it to the sly**

 **Morphing: (Angel Morph)**

 **Dragon Name: Gosei**

 **Dragon Eyes Color: Gold**

 **Colors Fur: White and Yellow**

 **Appearance:** **Yellow fur body and white angel wing. His top of his head had horns are yellow, gold ring had a around of the tip of the tail, and also have a goggles around his nect. And also a ring floating into top of his head.**

 **Personality: Gosei is the coolest dragon of the angel realm, he love nature and peaceful of the Earth, Angel and Dragon realm who he really cares. Having fun together with Ash and going a adventure. And also like lightning.**

 **Backstory: This Angel Dragon its a son of the Guardian Angel Sapphire his father and also his mother Ruby of the Guardian Dragon. His father give a goggle to him, since when he got a goggle from a human who really are best friend. Gosei wanted a request to go to the human realm (Erath) but his father don't want him to go human realm its danger for him. A few day later at night, Gosei sneaky out of the angel realm he really want to go they what its look like in the human realm (Earth). After he went to the realm, he hear about "Crystal of Heart" Its a protect of the Earth right here, its shouted of piece all around the human realm it in great danger, the only way to find the Crystal of Heart it's to find a personal who have kind of power of the lightning. Gosei find a human all by himself at night his name Ash. He did the same thing like him, and Ash and Gosei become friend those two have to keep a secret.**

 **Home World: (Angel Realms)**

 **Summon: Summon Guardian Angel, Gosei Appeare!**

 **Abilities: (Electricity and Light)**

 **Breath: (Electricity)**

* * *

 **[OC By Stormasius]**

 **Name: Alec Vetrano**

 **Birth date: August 7th 2013**

 **Birthstone: Peridot**

 **Ranger Colour: Blue**

 **Power: Water**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 12**

 **Language: US-ENG & Italian**

 **Species: Human**

 **Likes: Skateboarding, playing the drums, Video Games and playing Basket Ball.**

 **Dislikes: People being selfish. Hurting people physically and emotionally. Cheating of any kind. Getting into row with friends.**

 **Clothes: Black V-neck shirt with a light blue jean vest layered over the top of it. A pair of dark brown pants and white sneakers.**

 **Eye Colour: Green**

 **Hair Colour: Brown**

 **Skin Colour: A slightly tanned white.**

 **Personality: Alec is a calm person, usually keeping his other friends from getting too angry and fighting someone that they shouldn't. He keeps cool under pressure and doesn't get angry, when someone does say something hurtful or anger inducing he brushes it aside. He does tend to make jokes from time to time, but mostly comes off as a smart guy. He is seen as intelligent but he's only really happy about doing stuff if it's playing the drums, or an activity such as Skateboarding or Basketball. Despite him disliking having to fight, he will fight someone if there's no other way. After the numerous non-serious fights with his friend Ash though, Alec can hold his own at the very least.**

 **Backstory: Alec comes from a family with strong Italian roots, meaning he himself is Italian-American and can speak both languages due to his upbringing. Despite being talented in a few things, he's seen as an oddball compared to the rest of his family. His father is a mechanic at the local auto repair shop and his older brother is in college with a football scholarship, while he prefers to play music. His mother however was killed in a car crash when he was ten, which is the main reason why he's quiet and often distant. He tends to keep his emotions bottled up about it and is the reason he loses control when he gets angry. The few things that do make him happy do so because they take his mind off of the incident he hasn't let go of yet. Also because of this, Alec doesn't make any friends, distancing himself from others. The only friend he really has is the one he's grew up next to for all his life.**

 **Family: Lorenzo Vetrano – Father, 43, Mechanic. Elliot Vetrano – Brother, 18, college freshman**

 **Friends/Rivals: Ash Keeble – childhood friend, more like a brother to him.**

 **Weaknesses/Fears: Has a fear of vehicles due to how his mother passed away. Unless he's really focused on something such a playing the drums, he's really unco-ordinated and clumsy, especially if he somehow lands himself in a fight.**

 **Dreams: To become a professional drummer in a band and to get over his fear of cars.**

 **Other: None**

 **Hometown: Lynn, MA**

 **Region: Northern America**

 **Religion: Roman Catholic**

 **Race: Italian-American**

 **Weapon: Mace**

 **Zord: Agathos**

 **Summoning Phrase: Agathos, my guardian, to me!**

 **Morphing: Dragon Morph**

 **Dragon Name: Boa**

 **Dragon Eyes Colour: Orange**

 **Colour Scale: Blue and black**

 **Appearance: A slender scaly body with dim blue scales, the gaps in between the scales being a subtle black colour. Long slender horns atop it's head with the tip of the right horn broken off. A long and sharp barbed tail and finally large arcing wings in perfect condition on it's back.**

 **Personality: Somewhat like Alec, Boa is broken himself and resents other dragons. He doesn't like socialising and dislikes anyone new, including Alec initially. Despite this, Boa respects the strength of others and respects those that can keep going no matter what. Other dragons believe him to be snobbish because of his refusal to work with them. But if they make the effort to prove they're worth having as a friend, they'll see Boa does care for others and wants to help as much as he can, he just denies it however.**

 **Story: In the dragon realm, Boa was once a strong dragon. He was revered by other dragons as one of the strongest due to how hard he fought and the fact he never let up. Others saw him as ruthless in this way when he taught dragon hatchlings to fight this way. One day another dragon fought him, but this one was out for blood. He was stronger, faster and smarter than Boa, the fight ended with Boa battered and bloodied, the other dragon broke off a piece of his right horn as a trophy and left Boa there to lie in defeat. Boa returned to his home where his physical scars were healed, but he was never the same, keeping away from the other dragons and almost hating them for not stopping his foe from injuring him so much.**

 **Homeworld: Dragon Realm**

 **Summon: I call on Boa, A Champion of Dragons!**

 **Abilities: Hydrokinetics**

 **Breath: Ice**

* * *

 **[OC by Kamen rider zero knight]**

 **Name: Camila Reyes**

 **Birth: July 6, 2013**

 **Birthstone: Ruby**

 **Ranger color: Red**

 **Power: Fire**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 12**

 **Language: English**

 **Species: human**

 **Likes: Reading, playing video games like Pokemon and Zelda, drawing dragons, and riding a skateboard.**

 **Dislikes: Being**

 **Clothes: A red t-shirt with a golden design of a dragon, blue jeans, and brown high boot, a yellow Beanie with a pikachu on it.**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Hair color: Long black and wavy**

 **Skin color: Caramel skin tone**

 **Personality: brave, stubborn, determined, kind, and devious**

 **Backstory: Camila was born to both Lola and David Reyes along with her older sister Martha who is in her early twenties and her younger brother mac who is eleven. Both her parents had died in a drunk driving accident when she was just six years causing her to be raised by her grandparents until her sister was old enough to take care of her and her brother. She often finds herself spacing out when she is rethinking on a certain topic mostly gameing and uses drawing and gaming as a way to escape reality until she was chosen as a ranger and had to become more brave in order to protect her home and family.**

 **Family:David Reyes(father/ deceased), Lola Reyes (mother/ deceased)**

 **Friends/rivals: the other rangers and her sister and little brother**

 **Weakness/fear: losing her loved ones and failing her team**

 **Dream: to become a archeologists**

 **Other: she has a knack of playing Pranks on her family and rangers**

 **Hometown: Dallas,Texas**

 **Region: America**

 **Religion: Christianity**

 **Race: Mexican American**

 **Weapon: Dragon Blade Claws**

 **Zord: volcanius**

 **Summoning dragon zord: Eruption of fire and ash volcanius erupt**

 **Morphing: Dragon morph**

 **Dragon name: Cinder**

 **Dragon eye color: Green**

 **Colors scale: crimson**

 **Appearance: small with tiny wings and claws**

 **Personality: a bit stubborn,loyal,cocky,friendly,protective, and kind**

 **Story: Cinder had been found by Camila when she was kicked out of dragon realm by her parents for being too impulsive. She at first hated Camila and wanted nothing to do with her but soon had a change of heart when Camila saved her from a monster. Cinder now fights to protect her new master and her home as well as trying to find a way back to her realm.**

 **Homeworld: Dragon realm**

 **Summon: Fire of youth I call forth Cinder!**

 **Abilities: alchemy**

 **Breath: fire**

* * *

 **[OC by Mywinx14]**

 **Name: Elizabeth rose Jones-Kirkland**

 **Birth: 12-17-2014**

 **Birthstone: Tanzanian**

 **Color: White**

 **Power: wind**

 **Gender: female**

 **Age: 11**

 **Language:** **Australia** **English**

 **Species: human**

 **Like: gems, research, dance, karate, swimming, gymnastics**

 **Dislike: loud noises (fire alarms)**

 **Clothes: White blouse, long purple skirt, heeled gladiator sandals**

 **Eye color: blueish-green**

 **Hair color: dirty blonde**

 **Skin color: fair**

 **Personality: Fun loving, kind, caring, smart, helpful**

 **Backstory: Born to Alfred and Aurora Jones-Kirkland, Elizabeth rose is the only child of this couple but moving to a new town is hard for everyone especially when her parents are in the armed forces and are stationed at the only joint army-navy base in Seminole, Florida.**

 **Family: (Dad) Alfred Jones-Kirkland, (Mom) Aurora Jones-Kirkland**

 **Friends/rival: every one is a friend to Elizabeth**

 **Weakness/fear: seeing my friends and family hurt, bullying**

 **Dream: to be a meteorologist**

 **Other: horses racer**

 **Hometown:** **Cremorne, Victoria**

 **Religion: Christianity**

 **Race: white-** **Australia**

 **Weapons: Bow**

 **Zord: Stormforce**

 **Summoning your dragon zord: storm winds blow Stormforce arise**

 **Morphing: Dragon**

 **Dragon name: Twister**

 **Dragon eyes color: blue**

 **Colors scale: White and Purple**

 **Appearance: pink body and purple wings, light pink head, different storms that cover twisters body**

 **Personality: kind, protective of Elizabeth rose, caring**

 **Story: found as a egg by Elizabeth rose twister has been Elizabeth rose's pet but Elizabeth had to hide twister from her parents so that twister wouldn't become a military experiment**

 **Home world: dragon realm**

 **Summon: hurricane winds of a category 5 and tornado winds of a EF 5 twister appear**

 **Abilities: speed**

 **Breath: [None]**

* * *

 **[OC by gardien1204]**

 **Name: Nathan Storm**

 **Birth: May 14, 2011**

 **Birthstone: Emerald**

 **Ranger color: Green**

 **Power: earth**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 14**

 **Language: English with (French)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Likes: parties, Pizza MMA, freedom, his silver and red street ready 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 that he spent 4 years restoring by doing odd jobs (christened Sexy) luna**

 **Dislike: being confided, broccoli any body scratching his car**

 **Clothes: jeans and any t-shirt maybe a sweater If it's cold**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Skin Color: White Cream**

 **(Caucasian personality comes off as an a** due to his blunt personality), enjoys the club scene and living it up day by day, comes off, not the most studious of individuals but is very crafty sarcastic to a very high degree**

 **Back story: never knew his mother father was jack Storm was a fire fighter who died in a collapsing building when he was 8 went to live with uncle , an uncle who doesn't actually exist, Nathan created his uncle to prevent himself from going into foster care, using his "uncles" identity he had become independently wealthy by playing the stock market, no real friends to speak of except luna and the other rangers**

 **Family: His Parents died in collapsing building. He only had step/foster uncles**

 **Friends/Rival: No Friend.**

 **Weakness/Fear: None**

 **Dreams: to drive cross country in sexy**

 **Other: None**

 **Hometown:** **Issy-les-Moulineaux, France**

 **Region: Île-de-France**

 **Religion:** **Catholic Church**

 **Race: France Europe**

 **Weapon: Hammer**

 **Zord- Moon Chaser**

 **Summon- the unrelenting chaser - Moon Chaser**

 **morphing: Dragon Morph**

 **Dragon name: Luna**

 **Dragon Eyes Color: silver with golden flecks**

 **Colors Scale: night green**

 **Appearance: European dragon**

 **Personality: mischievous Earth Dragon and friendly**

 **story: N/A**

 **Home World: (Dragon Realms)**

 **Summon: I need your power of the earth, Luna I need you!**

 **Abilities: Strength**

 **Breath: [None]**

* * *

 **Congratulation you guys it finally done! The new team for the Movie and Series its coming soon. I've got a Co-writer know as Ranger Red 2.3 P.S: If you guys didn't knowns, I change the everything what you did on Review. So I fixed it.**

 **Anyway I've got go now see ya!**


	2. Charaters Part2

**Hey Guys I'm back once of again!**

 **P.S. This is not my Power Rangers and The Lion Guard's characters. I own MY OC and also Online and Guest OC too.**

* * *

 **Name: Kion**

 **Nickname:**

 **Power: Roar Of The Elders**

 **Gender: (Male)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Lion**

 **Like: His friends, protecting the Pride Lands, having fun with his friends, good hyenas (like Jasiri), spending time with his family.**

 **Dislike: Evil hyenas (especially Janja), disobeying his father's rules, his friends and family in danger, Kiara's arrogance, going to the Outlands, ending up like Scar, Zira**

 **Eye color: brown**

 **Appearance: Though quite similar in appearance to his father Simba, Kion bears a striking resemblance to his grandfathers, Mufasa and Nala's Father. While Simba is more rounded in appearance, Kion is robust and block-like, with a square jaw and a pronounced chest. As far as coloring goes, Kion possesses a pale golden pelt broken only by patches of lighter fur on his muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His fur is several shades lighter than his father's and carries more yellow undertones as opposed to his sister's orange. This trait most likely comes from Nala, whose tawny color mixed with Simba's gold to result in a rich yellow. K** **ion inherited dark ear rims from his father, Simba. However, Kion's ear rims are black on the top and brown on the sides as opposed to young Simba's ear rims, which are black only on the sides. Kion bears spots on the backs of his legs and the mark of the Lion Guard on his left shoulder. His tail tuft matches his head tuft in color, being somewhat bushier than his father's, and his eye rims follow the usual pattern, with the top shade being darker than his main pelt, while the bottom shade is lighter than his main pelt. His eyes are brown.**

 **Personality: Playful, adventurous, level-headed, open-minded, cautious, brave, mature, responsible, selfless, caring, protective, heroic, astute, kind-hearted, loving**

 **Backstory: Kion and his best friend Bunga are goofing around on Pride Rock, where Simba is teaching Kiara about life as a future monarch. Kion's antics with Bunga disturb the two, so they take their game away from Pride Rock and into the heart of the Pride Lands.**

 **While playing, the two manage to lose their baobab ball in the Outlands. When Bunga goes to retrieve it, he is attacked by two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, who are under Janja's command. Before the hyenas can hurt Bunga, Kion steps in, roaring so loudly that the hyenas drop Bunga, who climbs to safety.**

 **Meanwhile, Rafiki and Simba overhear Kion's roar, and the two come to realize that it is time for him to lead the Lion Guard. When Bunga and Kion return to Pride Rock, Rafiki leads them to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where he explains that Scar used to lead the Lion Guard until he lost his powers. Simba then tasks Kion with gathering a new Lion Guard to protect the Pride Lands.**

 **On the other side of the savanna, Kion has appointed Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game.**

 **Wanting to be alone, Kion isolates himself from his friends, where he encounters the ghost of his grandfather, Mufasa. The wise king tells Kion to trust his instincts and promises that he will always be there to guide him.**

 **No sooner has he faded from the sky when Kion hears Bunga calling for him, shouting that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking.**

 **Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen whom he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals.**

 **Family: Simba (father),** **Nala (mother),** **Kiara (older sister),** **Mufasa (paternal grandfather; deceased),** **Sarabi (paternal grandmother),** **Unnamed lion (maternal grandfather; presumed deceased),** **Sarafina (maternal grandmother),** **Scar (paternal great-uncle; deceased),** **Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather; deceased),** **Uru (paternal great-grandmother; deceased) and** **Mohatu (paternal great-great-grandfather; deceased)**

 **Friends: Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono**

 **Weakness/Fear: He's don't want to using the roar for evil to darkness. When Kion use the roar he completion lose his power forever.**

 **Dream: To come of artist and Journey around of the world.**

 **Other: None**

* * *

 **Name: Bunga**

 **Power: B** **rave**

 **Gender: (Male)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Honey Badger**

 **Like: Playing with Kion, being with his uncles, eating termites and other insects, galagos**

 **Dislike: Friends in danger, disappointing his uncles**

 **Eye color: Blues**

 **Appearance: Bunga is shown to be a rather short but stocky character, with a well-rounded physique and small paws. His fur is dark silvery-blue.** **He sports many colors, from the striking pinks of his ears to the thick navy shades of his bushy eyebrows. His nose appears to be a very dark shade of brown, while his eyes are coal-black. Perhaps his most striking feature, Bunga's teeth are large and distinctly gap-filled.**

 **Personality: Bunga frequently leaps into danger, often without considering the consequences and improvising to the best of his ability. Because of this, it can sometimes take him time to grasp the seriousness of a situation. Bunga is aware of his courage, which he proved when he told Kion why he thought he should be a member of the Lion Guard. H** **e has a tendency to jump to conclusions before engaging in further thought and believes in quick and easy solutions. Bunga is loyal to Kion and the Lion Guard, and is always ready to help those in need. He is proud to be a member, and cares for all of his friends, though he is occasionally insensitive about their feelings.**

 **Backstory: When Bunga was very young, he didn't know his parents, as far as he can remember. One day, while rummaging for grubs, Bunga spotted Timon and Pumbaa searching for Utamu. He noticed several.** **Similarities between himself and the two of them, and began to follow them. Pumbaa almost immediately wanted to keep him, but it was only after Bunga climbed to the top of a rotten tree for the sake of finding utamu grubs for Timon that Timon allowed Bunga to stay. They called him Bunga due to his foolish bravery. J** **ust then, Bunga calls Kion, and tells him that the hyenas are attacking the herd of gazelles. Kion and Bunga then rush off to find the rest of the Lion Guard. Ono, Fuli and Beshte watch on, as Ono explains that Mzingo is telling the hyenas which one to attack next. They soon realize that the hyenas, having already killed two gazelles, are hunting for sport. Kion soon arrives, having heard their words, and tells them that he doesn't care if they're not all lions, and that this was the Lion Guard for him. Although Bunga is quick to leap in, he is stopped by Kion, who has a plan. The lion then goes against his father's wishes and places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Guard. Bunga is happy to receive his Mark and puts a paw over it for a moment. Together, they rush into action.**

 **Family: Timon and Pumbaa (adoptive uncles)**

 **Friends: Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Pridelanders, Pua, Basi, Jasiri, Timon, Pumbaa,**

 **Weakness/Fear: None**

 **Other:**

 **Home: Hakuna Matata Falls, the Pride Lands**

* * *

 **Name: Fuli**

 **Power: Speeh**

 **Gender: (Female)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Cheetah**

 **Like: Running fast, protecting the Pride Lands, spending time with her friends**

 **Dislike: Babbons, Burga's antics, termites**

 **Appearance: Fuli is a cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is a soft golden-yellow, broken only by patches of tan around her eyes and on her chest and muzzle. Dark, rounded spots dot her back, head, and legs.** **Her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a pale creamy yellow color, as is the fur encircling her eyes. Her eye color is a strong emerald green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found in her ear, with a tawny brown bridge.**

 **Eye color: Green**

 **Personality: Fuli is confident in her great running abilities and shows extreme delight for being able to outpace a pursuer of any species. She is a valuable member of the Lion Guard, being both brave and clever. However, she is also haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal friend.** **She uses her gift of speed to assist animals in need and doesn't always wait for the rest of the Guard before rushing into action. To transgressors, Fuli is harsh and fierce when confronting those who do not respect the Circle of Life**

 **Backstory: Fuli is first seen during A Beautiful Day, dashing past Kion as he chases Bunga through the Pride Lands with their game of Baobab Ball. Fuli soon notices that she's picked up some unwanted extra weight on her shoulders in the form of Bunga, who she soon catapults off by halting suddenly.** **Later, when Kion attempts to locate her, she is seen running away from some baboons after a misunderstanding. Kion manages to stop them by using Beshte, which she is grateful for. She apologizes to the baboons for her remark, and that she meant no ill by saying that they looked funny when they scratched their heads. They accept, and Fuli joins the rest of the group which Kion had assembled.** **She is appointed a role in the Lion Guard along with Ono, Beshte and Bunga. Fuli was specifically chosen for her speed. She is curious enough to ask Kion who the fiercest is, and becomes annoyed at his role as fiercest based solely on his roar. Kion attempts to demonstrate his power, but is only able to let out a squeak instead of the roar he was supposed to show them. Simba soon turns up but scolds his son for not choosing a group of lions like his predecessors and for treating his role more like a play date with his friends, which causes Kion to leave Fuli and everyone else for some soul searching.** **Not long after, hyenas attack the gazelles, and Kion calls the group back. He places his paw over their shoulders to mark them as official members, and the group rush into action.**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Friends: Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono,**

 **Weakness/Fear: None**

 **Other: None**

 **Home: Pride Lands**

* * *

 **Name: Beshte**

 **Power: Strongest**

 **Gender: (Male)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Hippopotamus**

 **Like: Peace, protecting the Pride Lands**

 **Dislike: Danger, Disrespect**

 **Appearance: Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink.** **His head has a small tuft of black hair which stands upright. His snout is large, with two teeth protruding out from his upper lips. His eye color is blue, with black eyebrows. The Mark of the Guard can be seen on the left hand side in a grey-cream color.**

 **Eye color: lighter shade of his body color**

 **Personality: Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group and is very friendly and encouraging. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size and is also very compassionate. Beshte has an appropriately large heart and never fails to treat his friends with kindness. He is also the first of his friends to recognize that Kion needs some space, even pointing out to Bunga, Kion's best friend, what the cub needs.**

 **Backstory: Beshte is passed by Kion and Bunga as the pair play together in the Pride Lands. Beshte has no problem letting them pass by leaping over his body. Later, when Kion is assembling the new Lion Guard, he chooses Beshte for his strength after watching him push a large boulder to the side to create a waterslide for his fellow hippos. Beshte joins Fuli, Ono, and Bunga and watches as Kion attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders.** **When Kion is only able to produce a small squeak, Beshte comments that it "didn't sound like a roar". Kion's father, Simba, soon arrives and sees that his son has not chosen a group of lions for the Guard. He scolds Kion in front of Beshte and the others, and Kion leaves to do some soul searching. Bunga begins to follow, but Beshte tells him that Kion wants to be alone.** **Later, when hyenas are attacking the gazelles, Beshte watches with Fuli and Ono. He is confused as to why the hyenas are continuing the attack, seeing as they have already taken down enough gazelles to feed them all. Kion and Bunga arrive, and Kion explains it is up to Lion Guard is going to stop the hyenas.** **Beshte is doubtful, remembering what Simba said, but Kion reminds him of their talents, and Beshte agrees. Kion comes up with a plan to take down the hyenas, and Beshte and the others prove willing to join the Guard. Kion places his paw on each of their shoulders, marking them with the Mark of the Guard.**

 **Family: Basi (father)**

 **Friends: Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono**

 **Weakness/Fear: None**

 **Other: None**

 **Home: The Pride Lands**

* * *

 **Name: Ono**

 **Power: keen eyesight**

 **Gender: (Male)**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Species: Egret**

 **Like: Protecting the Pride Lands**

 **Dislike: Bats**

 **Appearance: Ono is a rather small and delicate bird, with a thin frame and skinny legs. His feathers are white, though colored tangerine orange on the tips of his wings, a strip around his neck, and his brilliant feathered crest. His legs are black, though they turn orange around the feet and joints.** **As far as facial features go, Ono has softer features than many of his companions. His eyebrows are thin, and his beak is long, sharp, and as orange as his crest. His eyelids are colored a soft lavender,**

 **Eye color: Black**

 **Personality: One of the more easygoing members of the Lion Guard, Ono is difficult to faze. Even in the midst of an intense hunt, he responds good-naturedly to Bunga's abrupt interruption and greets his friends with delight. Friendly, attractive, and group-oriented, he is a bird who is used for spending time around other animals and is content to be part of a group.** **Despite his sharp social skills and optimism, Ono is exceptionally blunt and unequivocal, so he is able to lay out his feelings without sugar-coating. In the face of a difficult battle, he shows more reservation than the others, admitting his own misgivings about the fight. In addition, he has a dry sense of humor, which he also employs with little reserve.** **Ono is by far the most down-to-earth, realistic member of the Lion Guard, always thinking things through before jumping in. Perhaps this is in part because of his keen eye and ability to step back and assess before taking action. His intellect is sharp, and unlike some members of his team, he has the cleverness and patience to act on it.**

 **Backstory:** **When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Ono, who flits fearfully out of their way.** **Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them the Roar of the Elders, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions only and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game.** **Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift each of them with a special shoulder marking.**

 **Family: Unknown**

 **Friends: Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Beshte**

 **Weakness/Fear: Bats**

 **Other: None**

 **Home: The Pride Lands**

* * *

 **It Is Time! To Unleash The Power!**

 **Anyway I've got go, see ya later on Chapter 0.**


	3. AN

**A/N: Why hello everybody! I've got a 'Good' and 'Bad' news. First, I'm afraid I not continuing the "Power Rangers Crystal Guardian Pilot Movie** **" its been 2 years since 2016 this story will be canceled for now, I'm very bad of writing for so long I try my best to figure it out to make a chapter and secondly, I'll try my best to do it. unfortunately, I don't know when I'm coming back to 'writing' or 're-write' again I'll let you guys know, alright? I never give up, not now and not ever; I may acquire a little bit of help here or there. And you worry I'm not going everywhere.**

 **For any more Information, feel free PM me to ask and I need help to my story/chapter.**

 **Best Wishes of 2K18 (2018)**


End file.
